dead, love, death
by tukiyem
Summary: Sekelumit cerita dalam tujuh hari penuh warna. — prussia/hungary; AU.


**disclaimer:** hetalia - axis powers © hidekaz himaruya  
**warning:** twisting plot

**authornote:** halo halo :) selamat ulang tahun akun fanfiksi saya! longlast ya! hahaha OuO/ ngomong-ngomong, ini inti dari fanfiksi ini apaan yak -_- ga jelas banget soalnya. aneh deh. kalau males lihatnya, boleh teken tombol back kok. ini serius..

* * *

_babak satu; hidup lagi — ada cahaya menelusup dalam iris matanya__

Gilbert mengedipkan mata, lalu menyadari tubuhnya terbungkus tuksedo dan saputangan putih, lelaki itu bernapas lambat, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. Gilbert menebarkan pandangan, lalu ia menyadari bahwa ia baru saja berbaring di peti mati.

Lelaki itu mengangkat jemarinya, terasa begitu dingin, terasa begitu kaku.

Gilbert mengangkat kakinya dan mendepak bokongnya pergi dari peti mati, melangkahi pintu gereja dan berjalan menuju dunia luar. Dimana cahaya mentari tengah berada dalam jamnya yang paling sibuk.

* * *

_babak dua; amnesia — ketika cara bernafaspun ia tak dapat mengingatnya__

Dengan napas berat, Gilbert menarik lepas saputangannya dan memasukkan dua-duanya ke dalam saku celananya. Mengabaikan pandangan orang yang menebar mimik mengejek padanya dan tertawa meriah ketika menjumpai pria albino berstelkan tuksedo khas kerajaan.

Gilbert melangkah tanpa tujuan, tanpa arah, membiarkan tiap sudut kota hanya dapat ia potret dalam iris mata, tidak dapat ia singgahi maupun ia rindukan. Gilbert rasa, ia lupa segalanya—kecuali namanya yang keren dan penampilannya yang akan selalu jadi daya tarik kaum hawa.

Tidak ada firasat maupun insting yang mengatakan harus kemana Gilbert menjejakkan kaki, ia hanya memandangi tiap bata dan besi yang menjalar mengisi kotak memorinya; Gilbert tidak tahu, dunia ini asing baginya. Semuanya tampak begitu aneh untuknya.

Kemana ia harus pergi?

* * *

_babak tiga; permata dalam dentang bel — mata emeraldnya cantik berhias bunyi lonceng murahan__

Gilbert harus melepas jas hitamnya di depan umum jika ia ingin merogoh kocek dalam sakunya, ia mungkin tampak lupa segalanya, tapi ia tahu jika uang bisa membeli segalanya—paling tidak begitulah pikirnya.

Dengan raut yang tidak enak dilihat, Gilbert akhirnya bersorak ketika menemukan dua lembar kertas yang masing-masing bernilai sepuluh dolar—dimana di atasnya tertulis jelas angka satu dan angka nol berpadu. Heran, kenapa kertas bisa lebih berharga dibandingkan sepotong roti?

Gilbert melangkah lagi untuk mencari tempat yang menurutnya bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat transaksi jual beli. Setidaknya ia bisa membeli roti untuk mengganjal perut, yah, semoga saja.

_Kliningklining_. Lonceng bergoyang ketika Gilbert mendorong pintu, berjalan masuk, mendekati kasir. Lalu menekan bel yang duduk manis di atas meja. Warna belnya emas mengilat—satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Gilbert suka hal yang berkilat di depan iris merah rubinya.

Gilbert menekan belnya beberapa kali—banyak sekali—seperti kecanduan.

"Maaf, tolong jangan bunyikan belnya terlalu banyak." Seseorang berseru, menggeser tirai yang panjangnya hanya sekitar empat puluh senti dan menampakkan wajah tirus seorang wanita dengan gaun hijau tua, rambutnya cokelat karamel dan iris matanya hijau bercahaya.

Gilbert memandangi wanita itu lama.

* * *

_babak empat; roti melon buah apel — dia mencampur semua unsur kecantikan jadi satu di atas wajahnya__

Iris matanya emerald, rambutnya berwarna cokelat, badannya langsing (sekali) dan wajahnya yang tirus tampak tidak bernyawa. Gilbert bukan orang yang peka; tapi Gilbert tahu bahwa wanita penjaga toko ini adalah gadis yang sedang patah hati.

Mungkin problematika cinta, tapi, ah, siapa peduli?

Datang tiap pagi dan memandangi wanita yang menjaga toko tersebut; bertemankan sepotong roti isi selai melon dengan satu buah apel sebagai _dessert_. Gilbert menghabiskan tiap paginya disini, menghabiskan satu dolar demi dolar tiap paginya.

Gilbert—sepertinya—terpesona.

* * *

_babak lima; alice in modernland — terjebak dalam dunia bernama realitas__

Kadang, Gilbert terpaksa bekerja menjadi pengemis jalanan atau mencopet isi dompet dari orang-orang tolol di stasiun, menghabiskan satu dolar demi dolar untuk makanan yang benar-benar minim nutrisi. Ah, Gilbert juga sama tololnya.

Tapi itu semua lucu; menyenangkan; monoton; kadang juga menjengkelkan.

Rutinitas itu aneh.

Makanya, ketika cahaya senja menyapa, Gilbert akan mengetuk jendela toko dan menarik si wanita keluar dari toko, kemudian mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di dekat danau kota. Meskipun Gilbert belum tahu namanya, ia bahkan sudah merasa cinta sukses menusuk dalam hatinya.

Jadi, setiap pagi begitu; makan roti melon dan buah apel.

Dan, sore juga begitu; jalan-jalan bersama wanita cantik di dekat danau kota. Berceloteh panjang.

* * *

_babak enam; jantung kaca — sekali saja jatuh, remuk redam menusuk tajam__

Gilbert baru tahu; namanya Elizaveta Hedervary.

Gilbert baru tahu; Eliza suka membawa teflon hitam dalam telapak tangannya.

Gilbert baru tahu; ternyata wanita cantik idamannya ini sudah bertunangan.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa begitu pusing menghantam kepalanya. Dingin berkelebat, ruang di depannya berputar-putar. Saat matanya memejam, entah kenapa malah muncul sebuah gerbang bernama utopia.

* * *

_babak tujuh; cincin melingkar — ingin rasanya membakar seorang aristokrat__

Roderich Edelstein. Elegan, berkacamata, senyum menawan. Tampil rapi, bermata teduh, bertutur kata sopan. Sosok lelaki sempurna; sosok lelaki yang bisa membahagiakan wanita siapapun yang berada dalam rangkulannya.

Gilbert tercenung; memorinya kembali menjalar dalam kepala; Eliza wanita yang beruntung.

Seorang aristokrat semacam Roderich dan pengemis semacam Gilbert terlalu jauh untuk bisa dibanding-bandingkan, Roderich adalah langit lepas; Gilbert adalah tanah kuburan. Terlalu jauh, terlalu tinggi, terlalu menyakitkan untuk digapai.

Ia pikir begitu.

* * *

_babak delapan; rantai kata — dia bercerita, seseorang mendengar__

"Awalnya, Roderich menolak pernyataan suka dariku." Eliza bertutur kata. Senyum terukir.

"Makanya kemarin-kemarin aku murung, a ha ha." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi, dua hari lalu, dia melamarku. Memberiku cincin. Bisakah kau bayangkan hal itu?"

Tidak. Gilbert tidak bisa.

"Jangan lupakan orang _awesome_ yang selalu mendukungmu itu, Liz."

"_Awesome_ darimana, sih. Dari pertama bertemu ngomongnya hal itu terus."

"Hidupku ditakdirkan _awesome_, Liz. Contohnya, bisa bertemu kamu."

Eliza hanya terbahak karenanya, tidak tahu bahwa Gilbert belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

_Ya, bisa bertemu kamu._ Batin Gilbert. _Dan bisa jatuh cinta padamu_.

* * *

_babak sembilan; cinta hilang — ditelan bumi dimakan halilintar dikecap laut__

Gilbert memandangi meja kayu yang berada di depannya. Usang dan reyot, tidak diperdulikan lagi oleh si penjaga toko karena ia sebentar lagi akan menikah. Gilbert hanya duduk di atas meja yang berhiaskan beberapa butir debu dan jaring laba-laba.

Serta satu potong roti melon dan satu buah apel di sampingnya.

Gilbert meraih apel, menggigitnya, kemudian melangkah keluar.

Setelah bunyi _kliningklining_ terdengar, Eliza tak pernah menjumpai Gilbert lagi. Selamanya.

_Aku mau pulang_. Pikir Gilbert.

* * *

_babak terakhir; mati lagi — berharap ada utopia dengan pelangi dan kentang di dalamnya__

Gilbert berjalan lunglai ke arah gereja, dimana ia pertama kali bangun sebelumnya. Lelaki itu menjejak kaki seperti membuang memori yang masuk ke dalam otaknya secara tiba-tiba. Kini memori itu hanya terhempas bersama semilir angin barat. Menerpa cahaya senja.

Langkah Gilbert tak berhenti, ia segera mendorong pintu gereja, lalu kembali berjalan.

Setelah berada tepat di depan peti mati, lelaki itu berpikir sejenak.

Memori lamanya masih belum pulang padanya.

Tujuh hari dalam dunia; makan roti melon, mengecap asam apel, tertawa lepas, menunjuk biru langit, bicara dengan Elizaveta, berjalan di sekitar danau, bertemu burung kuning kecil di jalan-jalan, mencuri uang, merasakan kehangatan meletup dalam dada.

Gilbert sudah cukup puas.

Lelaki itu merapikan dasi dan tuksedonya, mengencangkan sepatu, menghela napas sebentar.

Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas peti mati.

(Dan ia tidak pernah bangun lagi.)


End file.
